


Family Is The Most Important Thing:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Death, Drama, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Post-Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Self-Doubt, Slash, Sunsets, Talking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny talk after he was rescued from Wo Fat the very last time, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	Family Is The Most Important Thing:

*Summary: Steve & Danny talk after he was rescued from Wo Fat the very last time, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It was a couple days after the laundry mat raid, & everything was getting back to normal. Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were relaxing in their chairs, & were watching the scenery in front of them. Cause, It was the first time they got to relax in awhile. Steve was feeling a little bit better, & feels that he got his bearings. He was glad that he was around his Obama, cause it was the only thing that kept him going.

“Hey, Are you feeling a little bit better there, Baby ?”, The Blond asked with a worry tone, & a concerned look on his face. He handed over a beer, the former seal thanked him, as he sat down to join him. Steve smiled, & said, “I am doing a little bit better, I hope I can put this shit behind me”, as he took a sip of a beer. Danny knew that there was something else on his mind.

“What’s going on in that mind of yours ?”, He asked gently, as he didn’t want to be pushy. He hates seeing that expression on his best friend’s face, & he said encouragingly, “Come on, Talk to me”. The **_Five-O Commander_** didn’t how to begin, but he took a deep breath, & it helped him feel better. The Dark-Haired Man asked, “Do you think I deserve to have a family, & happiness all at once ?”, He was full of self-doubt, & it was eating at him to the core.

“Hey now, Are you listening to me ?”, The Blond asked, as he lifted his lover’s chin, so he will look at him. “Yes, I am listening, Danno”, Steve said, as he sighed sadly. “Happiness is an important thing, But, Family is the most important thing too”. Steve nodded, showing that he understands, & knew that Danny is always right. “You deserve family, & happiness, Along with everything that comes along with it too”, The Shorter Man said, as he brings his lover close to him.

“Thank you, Danno, You know just what to say to make me feel better”, Steve said with a smile. “That’s because I love you, I would do anything to bring that smile to your face”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he kissed him on the top of his head. “I love you too, Danno, I love you too”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said, as he hugs him, & kisses him back. The Sun was setting, & they were enjoying their beers, & Steve knew that he can get over the abuse, & torture, along with the drugs that was in his system, as long as he has his Obama by his side, He will be fine.

The End.


End file.
